An exhaust manifold of an internal combustion engine may have mounted thereon other components of the engine such as an EGR valve assembly, a turbocharger and other components, that can distort the sealing face of the exhaust manifold. As a result, it may be necessary to further support the exhaust manifold by some type of support bracket that be connected by bolts or other fasteners to the exhaust manifold and to a relatively rigid part of the engine such as to the cylinder head or engine block.
However, during operation of the internal combustion engine, significant amounts of thermal growth can occur between the hot exhaust manifold and the support bracket. Such differential thermal growth generates stresses at the mechanical joints where the exhaust manifold and support bracket are fastened and can cause wear and failure of the exhaust manifold, fastener, and/or support bracket.